Stuck With Me
by Stardustjinn
Summary: Suddenly, Anakin broke off to turn towards something off screen in alarm, and then the comm call went abruptly dead. (Alternatively, in which Ahsoka literally sticks herself to Anakin) Oneshot that may be revised later.


_**[AN] This is a short one inspired by a fanart titled 'Brotherly Hug' by Renny08, though really, it's inspired by every single fanart of Ahsoka and Anakin hugs. It's minimally edited and done quickly so it feels kinda clunky and I'm not super happy about it but... eh. I might try to redo it later if I get more ideas.**_

 _"You can't take care of others if you can't take care of yourself first."_

* * *

"Master!"

A little Togruta barreled right into him, knocking Anakin's breath out and bleaching the world momentarily.

"Hey, Snips," he coughed, ignoring as his cracked ribs and half-healed burns scream at the sudden pressure.

To his right, Coric paused mid step, torn between pulling Ahsoka away and just letting them be. Anakin jerked his head, signaling the sergeant to go on. Then he looked down at the striped head that was now buried in his chest, and wrapped his own arms around the back it was attached to.

"Um, you're not usually this intimate. What gives?" he asked, trying for a teasing tone.

"Thought you were gone," came the muffled reply.

"What?"

The head moved around to reveal a pair of accusatory eyes.

"I was with Senator Organa, remember? I was watching that comm call when it... when it blew up." The eyes vanished back. "I _felt_ it."

Anakin winced. Right. That.

It was supposed to be a safe, risk-free mission, really. That was why the failure raked at him so much. They were setting up a planetary defense grid, and a Jedi General was needed to overlook the final stages. Most of the base had already been built, and all that was left was to set up the generator and coordinate its activation with the one set on the planet capitol, where all the Senate buildings were. The two activated together would be able to protect up to 80% of Coruscant's surface, making the planet practically impenetrable to orbital assault.

Of course, since _Anakin_ was involved, the universe had apparently felt compelled to make things more exciting.

A hired bounty hunter, — or a Separatist saboteur, they had not been able to discern which, — had somehow managed to sneak inside. They had managed to blow up the station just before it could be activated, collapsing a good portion of the base, to say nothing of the generator itself. There had been a pursuit, of course, but the saboteur's ship had self-destructed before it could be apprehended in the planet atmosphere, hinting that it might actually have been a droid.

Anakin had been able to sense the incoming catastrophe just fast enough to shove most of his men out of the way before it all came crumbling down. It was a miracle no one was severely injured.

... _His_ injuries didn't count.

He rubbed the back of Ahsoka's head. "Ahsoka, look," he said. "It's fine. I'm fine, see? There's nothing to worry about. I'm alright. It takes a lot more than that to kill your old master."

Ahsoka didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. Anakin could still hear just what she thought about that assessment.

"I'm _fine_ ," he insisted.

Ahsoka's arms tightened. Anakin thought he felt a slight tremble and sighed.

Since that crash on Maridun the little Togruta had been extra watchful and protective, much to Anakin's embarrassment. She had good reason to, or that was what Obi-Wan had said anyway. It turned out that the Lurmen's medicines were, while effective as a temporary measure, not _quite_ compatible with Human biology. They had come with side effects that slowly made itself apparent over the course of several days, baffling the medical staff. The battle to defend against Lok Durd's new weapon had done him no favors either, further complicating the healing process.

It culminated into Anakin passing out as soon as they reached the Resolute and scaring the Living Force out of his Padawan. He had just recovered enough for light duty when the call came from the Senate, asking for aid on that damn shield generator. Since Obi-Wan had been otherwise occupied, the task naturally fell to him. Ahsoka hadn't liked being left behind, but Anakin had been able to persuade her that if there was indeed sabotage, the one with all the important senators would be the target.

He had never been more glad to be proven wrong.

Anakin continued patting Ahsoka's back, sending in warm waves of reassurances through the Force.

 _Don't leave me,_ Ahsoka's unrestrained thoughts echoed across their bond, filled with anxiety that the next Padawan to lose their master to the war might end up becoming her. So many Jedi had lost their lives already, be it padawans, knights, or even masters. Any minute could be their last; each goodbye could become permanent.

Anakin's heart clenched. Jedi or no, fourteen was in no way old enough for war. No teenager should have to feel this way.

Despite the throbbing pain, a sad smile graced his lips. _I'm stuck with you, Snips. Don't worry. I'm here._

They stayed like that for a while. Anakin could feel Obi-Wan's mildly amused fondness from the other side of the hangar, and everyone else's not so amused disapproval. Anakin didn't care, though. The others can talk behind his back for all they want. It wasn't as if they needed a reason to do that in the first place.

However, Coric was now becoming increasingly agitated and one step short of storming right into the heart of the Temple to get a Jedi healer on his own. And, to be honest, Anakin was getting fairly tired himself as well. It would be a bad sight to fall down in the middle of the Temple Hanger of all places.

He loosened his arms the tiniest fraction, giving hint.

Ahsoka did not take it.

 _Uh oh._

"Uh... Snips? You can— you can let me go now... Ahsoka?"


End file.
